The Story of Athena Drakul
by Queenfan1234
Summary: When vampire Athena Drakul joins Hogwarts not only does she get into heaps of trouble, but she comes face to face with her arch enemy...
1. Hogwarts Express

Arriving at Platform 9 and three quarters, Athena saw the beautiful red Hogwarts Express billowing out steam. Saying goodbye to her parents, Athena happily jumped onto the train. Anxiously she knocked on a compartment door where a girl with red hair and a boy with greasy looking black hair were sitting.

"Hello, I'm Athena could I sit with you?"

"Of course, I'm Lily and this is by best friend Severus," the red-head replied. After few minutes of deep conversation with Lily and Severus three boys came barging into the compartment.

"OI! No one invited you in here!" Lily angrily shouted. An arrogant looking boy with messy hair stepped forwards. For the next fifteen minutes they continuously messed about.

"IF YOU CAN'T STOP BEING STUPID, YOU BIGHEADED PRATS, I SUGGEST YOU GET OUT!" Lily shouted instantly losing her temper.

"Ooooooo, someone's angry," cried the boys. The boys consisted of one scruffy haired boy, a boy whose hair was slightly curly and boy who had matted hair that touched his shoulders.

"Yeah, did you eat many carrots in the holidays, or have your always had carroty hair!" "Excuse me but WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! yelled Athena.

"Oh I'm James, that's Jack and this is Sirius," said the scruffy haired boy.

"Leave Lily alone you arrogant fool, you're just a bunch of bigheads who think you're clever because of your snide remarks," Severus sneered in defense.

"Come on Sev let's leave these bigheaded idiots, Athena you coming," spat Lily fists clenched.

" Oh yeah and greasy boy, watch out carrot head doesn't slip,"

"I'll catch you up in a minute," curiously replied Athena.

As Lily and Severus went out James tried to trip Severus up with his long legs.

"See you SNIVELLUS!" they all cried, laughing.

Athena was quite a beautiful girl with dark brown hair just past her shoulders, large dark brown eyes and olive coloured skin that you only see on Grecian people. Jack stared at her in awe. But Athena also had an

extremely short temper and would fight anyone when she was angry. And in small occasions she could turn extremely shy.

"Hey what's Olive still doing here," shouted James.

"Yeah, did you eat to many olives," cried Sirius in return. Athena's face had turned pure white, her dark brown eyes turning a peculiar shade of violet.

"HA so Olive's a metamorphus now is she," taunted Jack. Suddenly a boy with sandly coloured hair burst in.

"James, Jack, Sirius be very careful," he anxiously whispered.

"Remus, have you gone barking mad she's just a metamorphus," remarked Jack smiling. At that moment, two large sparkling white fangs ejected out of Athena's upper lip.

"He's right be careful, I'm a vampire and I vill hurt you if you dare offend me," dangerously hissed Athena now talking in a mysterious Transylvanian accent. Then sweeping out of the room she was gone.

Back in Lily and Severus's carriage Athena was standing just outside the door listening.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said Snape

"Don't worry I will be, even if I'm not we'll still be friends won't we?" purely spoke Lily. Lily had long carroty red hair, quite pale skin and the most beautiful green eyes, whereas Snape had shoulder-length black hair that looked rather greasy and piercing black eyes. Severus rather doubted Lily would be in Slytherin, she far to good and kind to be in such a cunning house. Plus she wasn't a pureblood or a half blood like Snape, she was muggle born. As they saw twilight approaching, the wonderful shadow of Hogwarts was cast over them. This year is going to be a blast thought Athena, and with that she turned into a small black bat and flew all the way to Hogwarts. Meanwhile the soon to be Marauders were discussing Athena's vampire state.

"That was freaky, mind you it was kinda cool," said James.

"That's not the point James, she's extremely dangerous," argued Remus

"Oh, so you talk now can you what about your werewolf state? Asked Jack and Sirius. If was perfectly true Remus Lupin was a werewolf, you see his father had offended Fenrir Greyback when Remus was about five years old. In revenge Greyback had bitten Remus turning him into a werewolf!

"Let's get changed we'll arriving soon," Remus instantly said changing the subject fast. And at that they spoke no more of werewolfs and vampires, but of jokes and pranks to play on Athena, Lily, and Severus.

"Maybe we should change Carrot Head's face orange, then it would go with her hair, and with Snivellus we could cover him in grease," suggested James. They had totally forgotten Athena and did not pay her any attention until the boats.


	2. Hogwarts Castle

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter though I wish I did.**

"First years over ere," shouted a ginormous man at least 10ft tall. A gaggle of first years fought their way through the growing crowd. "Hey Snivellus make sure you don't touch anyone," cried Jack.

"Yeah, they may just slip over," tormented Sirius whispering to Jack. Athena turned and looked at them, showing a glint of her sharp teeth. Sirius said no more after that, but threw Severus angry looks. To Lily's Athena's and Severus's great dismay Jack climbed into their boat shooting quick glances at the Marauders mouthing words. Athena and Lily tried to ignore him bullying Snape, looking at his arrogant friends and his idiotic way of doing things. . But about halfway down Lily had, had enough. Grabbing the gigantic oar she whacked Jack, who toppled into the Great Lake! Severus was thrown into fits of laughter, while Jack gave Lily an extremely angry look.

"There I'm sure the Giant Squid will save you," cried Lily still laughing.

"Nice one Lils, lucky I didn't whack him myself," laughed Athena. But then Athena vanished, and in her place a small bat hovered. Picking up Jack by the hem of his cloak, she carried him ( as a bat) to the edge. With a swift crack, Athena had reappeared.

"Never do that again," Jack breathlessly cried. Anxiously stepping into the Great Hall (Jack was covered in Hagrid's giant moleskin coat).

"When I call your name you will come to the front I will place the hat on your head and it will sort you into one of the four houses," ordered Professor McGonagall.

"Sirius Black," Sirius stepped forwards his fingers crossed behind his back. "Hmm another Black hey best put you where I put all the others, but no there's bravery in there so had better be GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Sirius went to the Gryffindor table, a broad smile on his face.

"Athena Drakul," Stepping forwards the hat was placed on Athena's head. "Hmm there's cunning, but no it's being overruled by GRYFFINDOR!" Smiling Athena walked to the Gryffindor table, joining Sirius.

"Lily Evans," Athena saw Severus look up all of a sudden.

"Hmm a very clever mind maybe Ravenclaw would be for you, but wait there's bravery in there lots better be GRYFFINDOR!" Severus's face fell, Athena could see he was clearly upset. However Lily walked over to the table her face gleaming with happiness. Then sorting when on and on for what seemed like forever then

"Severus Snape" As soon as the ancient hat touched his head it cried "SLYTHERIN!" He tried to catch Lily's eye after the great feast but because of all the people crowding round he failed miserably.

"Gryffindor follow me," shouted a prefect over the loudness of the Great Hall. About two hundred mini Gryffindor's stepped forwards. Athena and Lily could see Snape going off with a prefect; he had long flowing blondish- whitish hair and piercing grey eyes. After a long while of moving staircases and talking pictures the humongous crowd came to an immensely fat lady in a rather large pink flowing dress.

"Password," she asked.

"Screaming Mandrogoria," calmly replied the prefect. Then the pink lady's portrait swung open, revealing a red and gold room with a rather warm glow about it. Athena was not very keen on it, the common room was bright not dark; no place for a vampire.

"Athena Drakul," boomed the prefect beckoning her as they reached the girl's dormitory.

"Yes," squeaked Athena.

"Follow me," she boomed. Without a word Athena followed her until they reached the top of the tower. There stood a small door, high enough and big enough for a bat to fly through. Without any instruction she turned into a bat and flew through the "bat flap". Inside was a room completely black, and there in the middle was a big black coffin. Beams had been cleverly built in the ceiling. There were no lights just candles, big black ones, small purple ones and long thin white candles. Now this is the perfect place for a vampire thought Athena, laying her trunk in the black wardrobe.


	3. A Very Big Surpise

**Just to say thanks to some of the readers for helping me out with this story. And I do not own Harry Potter though I'm saying it again I really wish I did.**

After a day people began to acknowledge the fact that Athena was not all that she seemed. Every morning she'd come down paler than ever, but at night she was very lively. However one night the Marauders could not sleep at all, not matter how hard they tried the night air kept waking them up. So they decided to go down into the common room to discuss their next joke. To their instant surprise they found Athena quietly reading looking perfectly wide awake, but there was no roaring fires blazing, no bright lights only the thin white candle Athena was reading by, all was dark.

"Can I help you?" Athena snapped frowning at their general idiotic presence, her eyes turning a dangerous shade of violet.

"Nobody move, she's dangerous," whispered Remus.

"No it's alright my eyes just go violet at night, though I wouldn't try anything stupid!" she spat.

The Marauders went on planning, though they talked quietly because all were afraid of Athena's wrath.

"Right I think we should target Snivellus next, Jack are you even listening to me!" shouted Sirius. Jack at the moment was staring at Athena who's face was turning an _extremely dangerous_ shade of white!

"JACK LISTEN TO ME!" loudly shouted James, waving his hand in Jack's face.

"OI, curly boy quit staring," snapped Athena. Jack couldn't stop, he'd discovered he really liked her, ok she was sometimes like the princess of doom and gloom. But when she was happy you felt all warm inside, also when she smiled, her wonderful impish smile it felt so warm you just had to smile back. That smile was extremely rare and they'd only seen her use it on Lily, Marlene and the teachers. She could be cheeky, cheerful, kind but because of who she was these were rare feelings for her. If only they could make her feel happy more…

"That's it I'm going before any of you get's hurt," cried Athena, she now had small sharp teeth protruding from her upper lip. And with that she raced upstairs.

"Ooooooo, Jack loves Athena," taunted James and Sirius.

"Shut up," bashfully said Jack, throwing a cushion at the two.

"You do! We've seen you staring at her," they said in unison.

"Hey what about you and Lily like you don't like her," Jack taunted. James turned a deep shade of red "Yeah what about it?"

"Just the fact that everytime you see her you drop dead," innocently said Jack. This time James threw a cushion but instead of hitting Jack it collided with a rather small bat! BANG! POP! Athena dropped to the floor unconscious "OH MY GOD SHE'S NOT BREATHING, JAMES YOU JUST KILLED SOMEONE!" cried Sirius.

"Sirius calm down, the reason she isn't breathing is she's a vampire and she's already dead she can't die again," reassured Remus. Then he ran full speed to the hospital wing and came back with what looked like a phial of blood. "Woah! Is that blood!" frightfully cried James. Remus carefully put the blood into the syringe. "Yes it is I think she about to go to the kitchens to get her midnight dose when we came down, anyway knowing it would look suspicious she risked her life and decided not to go. Now that was a bit stupid seeing it would be extremely fatal to her," explained Remus plunging the syringe into Athena's neck, instantly she shot up.

"NOW WHICH ONE OF YOU STUPID IDIOTS DID THAT, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Athena cried.

"A simple thank you would have been nice," muttered Sirius.

"Yes thank you Remus I owe you my life, BUT FOR THE REST OF YOU I OWE YOU NOTHING NOW WHO DID IT," she spat her eyes fully violet, her olive skin now pure white, her brown hair black and flowing around her and her sparkling fangs fully grown…

But strangely enough she went upstairs and did not say a word, the Marauders went straight back to their dormitories, barricaded the door and hid under the bed covers, all apart from Remus who happily slept knowing he'd got into Athena's good books. The morning finally came, and Athena emerged looking more tired than ever, she hadn't bothered to do her silky hair and her eyes were all grey underneath.

"Oh Theeny, look at you come here I'll do your hair," cried Lily.

"Thanks Lils you know your hairs so much nicer than mine," Athena exclaimed.

"Well yours is lovely, it would look so nice if you only tried to make it nice," said Lily brushed Athena's hair into a ponytail.

"So what have you got then? Athena asked

"Potions why?" replied Lily

"Well I've got potions to," excitedly cried Athena.

"Yippee! That's so cool and the rest of our lessons are the same to," ecstatically said Lily hugging Athena. Then racing down the stairs came Jack, James, Sirius and Remus. Unfortunately they were going way to fast and collided with the girls at the bottom.

"HEY! What was that for," angrily snapped Athena rubbing her head. All four of then got up and began to rub their bumped heads trying to untangle themselves. "We were just so eager to get down to breakfast," innocently said James. The girls scowled, collected their already heavy bags and tried to find their way down to breakfast, "I think it's this way," muttered Lily pointing to the spiral staircase, which led to potions.

"No, that goes to Potions, hey at least we know how to get there," chuckled Athena using her rare smile, although her sharp teeth started to show.

"Careful you don't want the whole school to know," Lily cautiously hissed. Instantly Athena shut her mouth as if it was glued together. They decided to follow some second years to the Great Hall and soon found their way. The hall was magnificent and the tables were laden with food!

"Wow look at all this food!" cried the boys. There were eggs, bacon, sausages everything you ever dreamed of! Suddenly a tiny house elf scurried over to Athena and handed her a goblet of what looked like blood!

"It's ok its just red pumpkin juice nothing wrong with it," muttered Athena. Lily looked at Athena with a face of puzzlement, why on earth was she lying? Strangely enough James seemed to have read her mind "Well vampires aren't exactly the most respected creatures are they," he mumbled. Lily him a scowl on her pale face "Well there's no need to be so bigheaded is there!" And with that she poured a whole jug of ice cold water on his head. Gails of laughter filled the Great Hall and if Severus hadn't rushed over to calm Lily down then Athena was sure James would be in the bottom of the Great Lake!

"C'mon Sev, Marls, Lils let's get to potions," cheerfully said Athena. Professor Slughorn sat at the teachers table silently watching, Athena seemed a lot happier than she did an hour ago. And that "red pumpkin juice" she was drinking, it was far to red to be pumpkin juice, maybe just maybe it was blood…


End file.
